


Closing Time

by asgardianabsinthe (silver_lining)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_lining/pseuds/asgardianabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought things had been going well but 3 weeks ago Loki vanished without a word and now he's sitting in a crappy bar drinking alone. Guess who decides it's the right time to show up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tony Stark grumbles into his double scotch on the rocks. It is neither the late 90s nor is he the protagonist in a rom com. This song has no right to be played. Ever.

Tony takes a huge gulp, the ice slipping into his mouth along with the rest of his drink.  He allows himself to suck on it as eyes the jukebox with resentment.  He doesn’t know which one of the sad fuckers joining him in this hell is feeling more nostalgic and bitter than he is but he thinks he sees a guy in the corner mournfully swaying to the repetitive guitar riff. 

_I know who I want to take me home, I know who…_

The guy lets out a drunken hiccup and keeps swaying. Fuck this. They probably played it at his prom, the last time the fuck was happy and now 15 years later here he is, inflicting it on the other losers drinking alone at last call.

The bar-tender seems to think it’s funny and he grins as the song hits the chorus. He’s been pointedly ignoring Tony for the last 20 minutes, clearly wanting him to take the hint that he’s done serving miserable billionaires. Well tough for him cause this miserable billionaire isn’t done yet. 

Tony opens his mouth to tell him to just leave the bottle, but before he can get a word out the swaying dude has toppled off his chair and the bar-tender has rushed off to help the ass to his feet. Tony shrugs and with only slightly more coordination gets off his own bar stool. He gives a cursory glance to the bar-tender’s receding back and hops over the counter to grab the bottle he wants. He checks the label and he strolls back round the bar. He should tip himself.     

It’s only when he sits down again that he realises he forgot to get more ice. He huffs in annoyance but decides to go without it. It’s not gonna make this cheap shit taste any better anyway. The door opens, letting a stream of street light and low city noise into the bar and Tony hears the faint sounds of boots crushing the discarded peanut shells on the wooden floor.

He takes another drink and doesn’t look up. He already knows who it is, no one else walks like that. The stool next to him is pulled out and Loki gracefully seats himself next to him.

“Stark.” No answer. If he wants to be an enigmatic fucker all the time Tony’s sure as hell not gonna make this easy for him. Loki taps his long fingers on the bar counter and waits. Still nothing.

“This is childish Stark, you can’t pretend I’m not here.” _Watch me_ , Tony thinks. _I can do this all day, thanks for playing sunshine._ Tony takes another sip and stares straight ahead.

They sit like that in stubborn silence for a while until the bar-tender comes back and notices the new customer. He looks annoyed,

“Look buddy, we had last call 30 minutes ago. Look for somewhere else to drink away your worthless life” he spouts, puffing out his chest. Loki looks like he wants to deflate him. Despite his own irritation at the trickster god, he can’t help the small smile when Loki draws himself to his full—and frankly impressive—height and stares down at the poor guy.

“Pay close attention Innkeeper, I have no intention of drinking any of the swill you keep and as for _worthless_ life” Loki’s hands against the bar top send skitters of glowing ice along the wood “I do rather think you’d like to keep yours?”

The bar-tender’s eyes go comically wide. He nods and stutters something resembling a yes.

“Good. Now if you’d be so kind as to remove yourself from my sight we can move on” Loki plasters his knife edge of crazy smile across his face and sits back down. The bartender practically runs into the back room and Loki allows himself to drop the ice away from bar.

Tony can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, startling Loki out of his megalomaniac mood. Loki turns to look at him.

“Lokes, you know he’s gonna call the cops and I’m gonna get stuck in _another_ press conference trying to explain how you’re not trying to take over Manhattan, one dive bar at a time right?”    

“Well they shouldn’t all be so pathetically hard to unnerve” Loki sighs dramatically.

“Bullshit. You know you’re terrifying. Would it be that hard to say you didn’t want a drink?” Tony teases.

“Would you ever want me to just say that?” Loki replies, studying Tony’s face. And here they are, back to the reason Tony was drinking alone in the first place.

“You know I wouldn’t” Tony finally says quietly and takes a drink so he doesn’t need to look at Loki.

Loki stands and moves behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders, leaning low to Tony’s ear he whispers “Then why are you here?”

Tony leans away from him, _is he fucking serious,_ turning around to stare at the god. 

“Because you disappeared Loki, you were gone for 3 fucking weeks and I didn’t know where you were or if you were even coming back” Tony hates himself for sounding like this, he never wanted to care this much but he’d accepted that he did and then all of a sudden it looked like Loki didn’t care at all.

“But I did come back” Loki says tilting Tony’s face towards him and searching his eyes “I am sorry I hurt you” Tony tries to pull away, tries to get back to his drink so he won’t have to do this but Loki holds him fast. “I will not do it again, or I shall at least inform you when I must leave” Tony stops fidgeting and returns Loki’s gaze

“Next time I’m coming with you” Tony says “You did say you’d show me around Niflheim, I didn’t forget asshole”

Loki brushes his fingers through Tony’s hair and smiles gently. “I would expect nothing less, you insufferable man”

Fuck it. Tony decides and pulls Loki’s face the rest of the way to his, kissing him deeply. Loki responds in kind, smiling into the kiss and wrapping his arms around him.

They are broken apart by the sound of sirens and slamming car doors outside the bar and Tony groans.

“I fucking told you so” Tony says, Loki doesn’t look remotely concerned 

“Well, it’s a good thing you have a partner who can teleport then” Loki pulls Tony close to him and Tony feels the uncomfortable pressure of being pushed through space not meant for people, leaving the bar and fading notes of bad music behind him.

 

***

 

They rematerialize on Tony’s balcony and he sucks in a deep breath of air, it only takes about 5 seconds between locations but his lungs feel empty and tight. 

He looks up at his god, thinking not for the first time how much he likes that Loki is taller than him. He looks so striking against the dark sky with too few stars.

Loki moves his hands around Tony’s waist and kisses him deeply, the intensity sending Tony’s heart racing as he kisses his god back just as greedily.Loki pulls back from the kiss but keeps holding him close, their breath mingling and foreheads together.

“Never doubt that I love you” Loki’s says in a hushed tone, like he’s whispering a secret. And in a way Tony thinks, _he kind of is_. This is their moment; it’s not for anyone else.

Tony knows he’s a lost cause. He’s fallen for this frustrating, unstable being and he wouldn’t change a thing. He doesn’t say that to Loki, he doesn’t need to.

“I love you too Lokes” Tony says instead.

 Loki breaks their embrace and takes Tony’s hand pulling him toward the penthouse doors, Tony allows himself to be pulled along trying to repress a grin. His life can’t be this good.

They reach the couch before collapsing onto it, fervently kissing and tearing at clothes. Tony knows Loki could magic them away but he never gets the chance to peel Loki out of his stupidly tight black jeans and tonight, he wants to.

Tony’s straddling Loki’s thighs and tugging at this black button down shirt, taking surreptitious touches along the smooth skin underneath. He feels amazing under him, his muscles tight and powerful and Tony knows just what he’s capable off, the thought sends a bolt of arousal straight through him.

Loki starts a series of slow kisses up Tony’s collar bone to the space underneath his ear, then lavishes attention on that _one spot_ high enough on his neck that no shirt can cover it.  Loki eagerly bites him, making Tony cry out in a mixture of indignation and pleasure. He pulls away from his god, breathing heavy and rubs the spot with the palm of his hand.

“Easy Lestat, I’ve got a board meeting in 2 days and I can’t look like the only thing I’ve been doing is letting you bend me over my own bar” The grin Loki gives him tells Tony he shouldn’t have said anything.

“But I was _so_ looking forward to it” Loki purrs “you look so exquisite bent over your own furnishings”

Tony can’t stop the shiver the runs down his spine. The involuntary movement makes Loki grin wider, totally self-satisfied, _that fucker_. “But perhaps later, beloved” he leans down to Tony’s ear “First I want to spread you out on that ridiculous bed of yours”

“You love my ridiculous bed, even you’re not that good a liar”

Loki grins wickedly at him, a slow hand tracing a pattern on his lower back. “Hmmm, you may be right. Though it’s still far too big for your stature” Loki purrs at him

“You’re making short jokes at me _now”_ Tony sharply grinds his hips down, forcing a groan out of Loki’s teasing lips.

Tony doesn’t get another word from him, Loki’s eyes flash in a way that says it all. He always will.

Loki gets to his feet, scooping Tony up like he weighs nothing, which when he thinks about it, he probably does to the thousand year old Norse deity. He carries him through the low lit apartment, _Thank you Jarvis,_ until they reach the master suite. It doesn’t really look any different to when Loki left three weeks ago but he hadn’t been sleeping well, when he slept at all. Tony had found that without his long-legged boyfriend stealing the covers and wrapping Tony in his arms, it had begun to feel as ridiculously big a Loki had suggested.

Loki places him gently on the end of the mattress, and pushes him back, crawling with him to the headboard and sinking down, finding Tony’s lips again in a dramatic sweep. The kiss wrecks him, making him burn and sending sparks flying over his skin. Tony can’t tell if Loki is using magic on him or if it’s it just _Loki_ but either way, he doesn’t want it to stop.

But it does, Loki pulls back to lift Tony’s shirt over his head and let the arc reactor bath him in its soft blue light. He looks fondly down at Tony and places a hand over it. Tony gasps as he feels Loki’s energy pierce through him and mix with that of the reactor. It feels like raw power bleeding into him, the taste of coconut and metal that always lingers intensifying then fading as Loki moves his hand away. Tony lets out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding and grabs Loki’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the elegant fingers. Loki holds his gaze as Tony slips a finger into his mouth and gently sucks. He pushes the flat of his tongue against him and lets Loki gently thrust his finger in and out of his mouth, putting on a show and moaning lightly at the expression on Loki’s face.

The god bites his lip and brings his other hand to his own shirt, making quick work of the buttons Tony hadn’t managed to get, letting it fall open to reveal his toned chest. Tony is on him immediately, running one hand along his sides while the other finds Loki’s nipple and plays with it, feeling it harden under his touch.

After moving to the other nipple, Tony lets Loki’s finger fall away from his mouth with a last suck, loving the feeling of Loki shivering slightly above him. Tony leans forward and pushes the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor, allowing himself to take his time admiring the skin it reveals.

They’re both breathing heavily and Tony chastises himself for being so easy, they’ve barely done anything yet he’s straining against the rough fabric of his jeans, the feeling just the right side of too much.

It seems Loki is in the same state as in the next second Tony feels the cool air on his bare skin, their clothes gone from their bodies. _Damn_ , Tony thinks, lamenting the chance to undress Loki by hand. But they can do that next time, _now I know there will be a next time._

“You are sublime” Loki says, hovering over him before leaning to kiss him again. Tony groans when their chests meet, his over-heated skin grateful for Loki’s slightly cooler temperature. He willingly spreads his legs, and allows his god to get comfortable between them. The shift causes their cocks to brush, the contact making Tony let out a low moan.

Loki kisses back down Tony’s neck, letting him catch a needed breath and returns to _that_ spot, lapping and sucking at it until Tony is sure the mark won’t be gone before his meeting. Tony can’t help but let out a laugh, _typical._

“So possessive” Tony says and feels Loki smile into his neck.

“Well, yes” Loki’s voice is low with arousal, he peers at him through thick lashes “I want everyone to know you are mine”

“Then by all means, Dasher. Continue” Loki grins at him and traces the mark with the tip of his tongue and then moves it lower, working over the ridges of Tony’s well defined torso.

Tony moves his hands into Loki’s thick hair and wraps his fingers into the soft strands. Loki denies it every time he’s asked, but Tony knows he’s got a hair kink. Especially if the grunt and small bite at Tony’s hip bone is anything to go by when he gives a small tug. He fully intends to experiment more but is side tracked by Loki’s breath on his cock, making it twitch. 

Like with his neck, Loki licks a long stripe before sucking the head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue over the slit, letting Tony whimper for him. Tony would feel embarrassed if it didn’t feel so good and he’s never felt bad about enjoying his pleasure.

He fully expects Loki to take the rest of him into his mouth, but clearly it isn’t how Loki wants to do things. Tony makes an unintelligible noise as Loki continues his slow sucking and has to resist thrusting his hips up, but _it’s so tempting_ and Loki’s teasing him so well by just focusing on the head of his prick.

“Loki” Tony whimpers, knowing the prize of calling his god’s name should be enough to spur Loki on. He’s right, Loki dips a little bit lower on his cock but stops again, still not bringing the rest of his into his mouth. Loki knows what he’s doing.

“Please Loki” Tony says a little louder “I need your mouth, please”  Loki moans around him, the vibrations making Tony thrust a little bit into his mouth before he can stop himself. But it looks like it’s what Loki wanted; he takes Tony to the hilt and starts to suck him in earnest.

“Fuck, yes—like that” Tony cries out between moans, he’s never been a quiet lover and he’s sees no reason to start now.

Loki moves an elegant hand over Tony’s trembling thigh, and then down towards his ass, making him keen when slick fingers start to probe between his cheeks. He’s breached by one; the pressure feeling amazing with Loki’s continued suction on his cock.

Loki fucks him gently, loosening him enough that he can take a second finger sooner then he should have been able to, _fuckin magic._ He loves the way Loki makes his body react to him, heating his flesh and making him cry out.

Loki curves his fingers, searching for the bundle of nerves inside his lover and Tony arches up into his mouth when Loki presses against it.

“Fuuuuck” he draws out the word, and tries to control himself but Loki keeps up the stimulation bringing forth more drawn out and incomprehensible words and curses.    

“Loki, if you keep doing that I’m not gonna last long” Loki pulls off his cock and makes a grumpy noise but decreases the pressure on his prostate, switching back to stretching him.

Tony grunts when Loki adds a third finger, the stretch of being opened up turning into delicious friction with every careful thrust and Tony can’t wait much longer.

Loki scatters small kisses along his hip bone, so feather light Tony wouldn’t be sure he was doing them if it wasn’t for the trail of Loki’s long hair that followed them. Loki looks up at him when Tony starts fucking himself on his fingers and smiles.

“Are you ready for me my love?” It’s only half a question, Loki knows he’s got Tony desperate but there’s a soft edge to the words, testing to make sure he’s ready to take him.

Tony throws an arm over his eyes and groans long and low.

“Yes…I need you now” Loki removes his fingers from him and crawls back up Tony’s body. He gently removes Tony’s arm from across his face and lets their eyes meet.

“I want to see you” Loki says

Tony makes a soft noise at the way Loki is staring down at him. He’s looking at him like he’s the most interesting thing in the world. Tony brings a hand up and cups Loki’s cheek.

“Your wish is my command” Tony replies and pulls Loki’s face towards him. The kiss is light but it moves them forward. Loki grips Tony’s thighs and pulls them up around him making Loki’s cock brush against Tony’s entrance.

Loki reaches down and positions himself, and then he’s pushing in, in, in until he’s fully sheathed inside Tony’s willing body. The relief is intense, and Loki pauses, biting his lip before pulling back out slightly and rocking his hips forward.

Tony lets out a ragged breath and pushes back against Loki’s slow thrusts. Loki angles his hips each time searching for the perfect spot and Tony shouts his pleasure when Loki finds it.

“You make such pretty noises” Loki croons as his thrusts start to pick up in pace, hitting Tony’s prostate with maddening accuracy “I would always have you split upon my cock just to hear you whimper” 

Tony lets out another loud noise. He loves it when Loki’s distinct and distinguished voice whispers filthy things in his ear and Loki _knows_ this.

“Yes. Keep me like this, just don’t stop what you’re doing” Tony breathes out. He’s feeling dangerously close and from the lovely flushed colour Loki has turned, he knows Loki isn’t going to be able to last much longer.    

Tony grips at Loki’s shoulders and pulls him into another messy kiss. Loki takes it eagerly, their slow rhythm replaced with desperate and fevered grabbing. They need this, they need each other.

Loki pulls back and looks down at Tony’s face, the god’s breathing is laboured but he doesn’t break his stride when he pulls a hand down to Tony’s forgotten cock, lying flush against his stomach.

“Wait” Tony says and moves Loki’s hand to his hips before taking his own cock in hand. “Let me see you fuck me”

Loki’s mouth hangs open at he takes grips Tony’s hips, his eyes roaming over his body as Tony jerks himself in time with Loki’s thrusts. Their eyes meet again and Loki groans, driving into Tony harder, and it’s too much, the sensation is overwhelming. A couple more well aimed strokes and Tony’s done. He throws his head back and comes, clenching around his god. He feels Loki stutter, his movement becoming erratic before Loki collapses on top of him.

Trying to catch their breath, Loki pulls out and rolls off of him. Tony can feel the extra wetness of Loki’s spend between his legs and knows he should go clean up but Loki clearly has other plans. The trickster pulls Tony to him and rests his head on top of Tony’s.

Tony rests into the embrace, feeling completely content for the first time since Loki left. _Whatever, I can stay dirty_.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to say a MASSIVE thank you to my lovely beta Iswyn who does a great job actually making me write and fixing what I end up doing
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoyed reading! i'd love to hear from you so please leave a comment or shoot me a message on tumblr at agentromvnoff.tumblr.com


End file.
